Descubriendo a Hogwarts
by yoko-shindo
Summary: La aparicion de un nuevo diario,podria cambiar mucho las cosas en Hogwarts,Ron intentara declararse a Hermione, Pansy querra vengarse y Harry descubrira que siente algo por.....4 capi
1. Nuevas noticias

Holaaa a todos, espero que les guste este fic...es la primera vez que publico uno en esta seccion, realmente desde que leí uno de este tipo...¡me encanto!...por eso me anime a publicar uno, bueno ustedes me diran si les gusta o no...bueno antes de seguir les aclaro que todo este mundo es de J.K Rowling...asi que sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean!...por favor...dejen review..siiiiii...

**Nota:** bueno..este fic contiene slash(creo que se escribe asi Oo)...pero al principio no se notara...asi que si no te gusta...¡no sigas! XD

- en el quinto libro, yo lei que los gemelos ya eran mayores de edad a los 17 años, bueno en esta historia, Harry entra a 6 año en Hogwarts...asi que dentro de poco cumplira la mayoria de edad...bueno es solo una aclaracion...aparte de eso...el profesor de defensa sera Lupin...jejjje...¡es el unico que me cae bien!..ahhhhhhh...¡¡¡ya quiero leer el sexto libro! XD

-

Descubriendo a Hogwarts

Capitulo 1: Nuevas noticias

Todo parecia indicar que aquel nuevo año seria diferente, por lo menos asi lo creia cierto joven de cabellos oscuros, aquellas vacaciones sin saber porque, habian sido un poco mas agradables que las anteriores, parecia que los Dursley por fin estaban empezando a "humanizarse" un poco, por lo menos sus tios habian dejado de verlo como a un insecto...de hecho...ni siquiera lo miraban, eso era algo tranquilizante para el joven mago, por lo menos Harry ahora tenia mas libertad para salir a la calle sin tener que dar tontas excusas a nadie y podia comer todo lo que queria en su habitacion sin mas compañia que la de Hedwig, su primo tambien lo trataba como si fuera totalmente invisible, cada vez que se cruzaba con el, ni siquiera le dirigia la palabra, y cuando le pedia algo, rapidamente, sin importarle lo que fuera se lo daba, tal vez la verdadera razon de esto, se debia a que dentro de un año, Harry cumpliria la mayoria de edad y podria utilizar la magia libremente, por lo que su primo aterrado con esa idea, habia decidio no darle motivos para que lo convirtiera en un cerdo...o...peor aun en una lombriz como siempre le decia que haria , todos esos dias, se habia respirado un ambiente de tranquilidad en aquella casa, Harry esperaba muy impaciente el dia que regresaria a Hogwarts, tan solo faltaban dos semanas, solo dos para volver a ver a sus amigos, mientras tanto debia entretenerse con cualquier cosa, tenia tantas ganas de usar magia pero debia contenerse, no queria que por una tonteria lo expulsaran del colegio, aquella noche todo estaba despejado, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno y una brisa ligera entraba por la ventana de la habitacion, en ese momento, una lechuza blanca entro y se pozo suavemente sobre su cama.

¡Hedwig!..., dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en señal de bienvenida

Harry le quito las cartas y empezo a verlas, la primera era lo que recibia de Hogwarts todos los años, la lista de libros y otras cosas, las otras dos restantantes eran de sus amigos, el joven mago rapidamente empezo a abrirlas con cierta impaciencia, hace dias que no sabia nada de ellos que penso que se habian olvidado de el, tenia tantas ganas de saber que estaban haciendo en sus vacaciones, esperaba que le contaran todo, asi por lo menos tendria en que entretenerse, pero al desdoblar el primer pergamino se llevo cierta desilucion, la carta de Hermione era muy corta, realmente por un momento penso que se habia equivocado, pero no...lo unico que decia era...

"tengo que hablar contigo...por favor has todo lo posible para ir a la casa de Ron...yo pasare las ultimas semanas ahi...es urgente...tienes que venir o de lo contrario terminare cometiendo una locura..."

Aquellas palabras lo pusieron un poco nervioso, parecia como si su amiga hubiera escrito con mucha prisa aquello, la letras apenas se distinguian, realmente habia algo que lo hizo sospechar que algo grave hubiera ocurrido, pero pensando que la carta de Ron lo arreglaria todo y le aclararia esa duda, la empezo a abrir rapidamente, pero se sorprendio al ver que era mas corta que la de Hermione...

" Harry...mi madre quiere que pases las dos semanas aqui...el viernes a la medianoche mi padre ira a recogerte, ten lista tu escoba...¡nos vemos"

Realmente aquello debia ser una broma¿que rayos estaba pasando, Harry se sintio un poco enfadado con aquellos mensajes, pero la idea de ir a casa de Ron por dos semanas, lo hizo olvidar poco a poco ese detalle, cuando llegara hablaria seriamente con los dos, ya estaba cansado de estar recibiendo telegramas en ves de cartas normales, una vez que llego el viernes, Harry dejo una nota a los Dursley en la cocina y subio a su habitacion, tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran las 12, estaba tan impaciente por hablar con sus amigos que casi olvida llevar la jaula de Hedwig, esta muy ofendida se hecho a dormir ignorandolo totalmente, cuando el relog dio las 12, una sombra aparecio en su ventana, el joven inmediatamente fue a abrir.

-señor Weasley..., dijo con una sonrisa

- oh...Harry...no puedo creer que llegue puntual...

- me alegra mucho verlo nuevamente...

-a mi tambien...pero mejor nos vamos de una vez...no valla a ser que alguien nos vea...rapido...subete a tu escoba y sigueme.

Harry obedecio y mientras sujetaba la jaula de hedwig, el señor Weasley hechizo el baul donde tenia sus cosas para que los siguiera durante el vuelo, todo el camino de ida fue muy tranquilo y era agradable sentir como la brisa nocturna le revoloteaba los cabellos, felizmente a esa hora, no habia ni una sola persona en las calles, asi que nadie se daria cuenta de ellos, despues de media hora de vuelo, por fin aterrizaron en la madriguera, Harry se sentia tan animado por haber salido de la casa de sus tios y mas al ver a dos personas que lo esperaban en la puerta.

¡Harry!...¡que alegria verte, dijo Hermione con alegria

- por un momento pensamos que se habian perdido...

¿perdido?...eso jamas...ademas recuerda que tiene al mejor guia del mundo, dijo el señor Weasley mientras entraban a la casa

Una vez que entraron, los tres jovenes subieron por las escaleras sin hacer ruido, realmente desde que Harry vio a sus amigos, sabia que algo habia sucedido entre ellos, tal vez una de sus clasicas peleas, porque Ron ni siquiera miraba a Hermione, y esta no le dirigia ni una sola palabra, una vez que llegaron a los dormitorios, su amiga simplemente se despidio con un simple "hasta mañana" y entro a la habitacion de Ginny, a Ron parecia no importarle aquella fria actitud, asi que junto con Harry entro a su propio cuarto.

-este...¿sucede algo entre ustedes, pregunto Harry 10 minutos despues que ambos se acomodaran para dormir.

- no...absolutamente nada...

¿lo dices en serio?

- si...no sucedio nada...tal vez ese sea el problema, dijo esto ultimo en voz baja para que su amigo no notara lo incomodo que se sentia.

- Ron...yo los conosco muy bien...acaso...¿pelearon de nuevo?

-mejor olvidalo Harry...despues de contare todo...hay que dormir o mama vendra y me asesinara por tenerte despierto a esta hora.

Ron se quedo inmediatamente dormido, pero Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño, detestaba tanto que sus amigos tuvieran secretos que el no sabia, pero trato de calmarse, ahora ya se encontraba libre, libre de sus odiosos tios, ademas tenia tantas ganas de volver a Hogwarts para jugar quidditch...poco a poco se fue quedando dormido...pensaba que al dia siguiente, descubria cual era el secreto de sus amigos...

A la mañana siguiente, Harry penso que todo seria diferente, pero no descubrio absolutamente nada, siempre que queria preguntar algo, Ron o Hermione le cambiaban el tema, por un momento penso que al transcurso del dia eso cambiaria, pero no fue asi... realmente aquello ya le empezaba a fastidiar, intentaba descubrirlo por medio de Ginny o de los gemelos, pero estos solos se reian y no le decian nada, Harry tuvo que controlarse mucho para no explotar y lanzarles un hechizo a ambos, aquellas miradas asesinas que se lanzaban, los comentarios ofensivos entre ellos, todo aquello lo iba a volver loco, los demas dias fueron iguales, no podia negar que la pasaba bien ahi, pero aquel misterio lo intrigaba mucho...los dias fueron pasando

rapidamente...hasta que por fin llego el dia que regresarian a Hogwarts, Harry realmente estaba muy pero muy enfadado con sus amigos y durante todo el camino de ida a la estacion de king's Cross no les dirigio la palabra, una vez que llegaron y subieron al expreso color carmesi, los tres buscaron un compartimiento alejado de todos los demas, asi que despues de unos segundos, se encontraron sentados en el ultimo vagon del tren, era un alivio que la mayoria de los estudiantes se hubieran amontado en los primeros lugares, por lo que se podia conversar libremente sin ser oido por nadie, Harry intentaba entretenerse observando por la ventana, pero despues de algunos minutos, derrepente empezo a gritar.

¡¡ME VAN A DECIR O NO LO QUE LES PASA!...¡¡¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTE TONTO COMPORTAMIENTO DE USTEDES!

Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron paralizados por esto, realmente se habian quedados sorprendidos por esa reaccion, jamas imaginaron que aquel asunto fuera a causarle tal molestia, pero en parte tenia razon, debieron contarle que sucedia entre ellos , ademas se suponia que eran amigos y el tenia el derecho de enterarse de sus problemas.

-Harry...no te molestes...

- como...como rayos quieres que no me moleste Ron, he estado dos...dos largas semanas tratando de saber que les sucede...no saben como me siento...parece que ustedes no confiaran en mi

-perdoname...pero es que es una tonteria...todo por culpa de Ron

¿¡mi culpa?...que yo sepa...yo no era el que me paraba leyendo cartitas de amor a escondidas.

¡¡como te atreves!...yo jamas he leido cartas de amor...sabes perfectamente que Viktor solo quiere mi amistad y no me escribe tonterias...ademas lo que me diga no te interesa

Al oir ese nombrecito, Harry entendio perfectamente la causa de aquella discucion, sabia que la sola mencion de aquella persona, hacia que su amigo echara fuego por los ojos, realmente habia pensando que aquella discucion habia sido por alguna cosa mas.."importante" y no una ridicula pelea de celos, desde que descubrio que a su amigo le gustaba Hermione, no habia tenido ni un solo dia de paz, la joven ni siquiera habia notado eso por lo que no le importaba lo que el pelirojo pensara.

- este...disculpen..., dijo Harry tratando de hacerse notar

¿creo que en eso tienes razon?...¡¡claro que no me interesa lo que tu y ese loco hagan! ...¡¡ no es mi problema!

¿asi?...entonces...¡¡porque rayos rompiste mi carta!

¿que hiciste que?...Ron...¿rompiste la carta de Hermione?

Ron se quedo en silencio, Hermione no soporto mas y salio del vagon para tomar un poco de aire fresco, Harry intentaba no reirse, sabia que su amigo estaba celoso de Viktor Krum, pero llegar a romper su carta ya era otra cosa, ambos se quedaron en silencio, realmente estaba a punto de matarse de la risa y si el carrito de dulces no hubiera llegado, de seguro hubiera ocasionado otra pelea por esa causa.

- ten...comete esto...te hara bien.., dijo entregandole una rana de chocolate

- gracias Harry...

¿te sientes mejor?...

-un poco...realmente...me siento tan...avergonzado por ese espectaculo

-no te preocupes...pero dime...¿cuando le diras lo que sientes?

-no lo se...no tengo el valor...ademas ella esta enfadada conmigo, dijo mientras observaba tristemente a la pequeña rana de chocolate

-sabes...eso fue tu culpa...romper una de sus cartas...jejeje...creo que fue una gran tonteria

-lo se...deberia autopatearme por haber hecho eso...

-bueno...realmente creo que deberias hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas...

¿que?...eso jamas...no sabes lo complicadas que pueden ser las chicas, dijo apoyandose contra el frio cristal

- si lo se...Cho me enseño eso...

-yo...lo..lo siento...olvide lo que paso entre tu y Cho

Harry bajo la mirada, en el curso anterior se habia dado cuenta lo molestosa que podia llegar a ser esa joven, realmente todo aquel problema lo habia dejado un poco desanimado, pero sabia que ya no la queria volver a ver, sentia que solamente lo habia utilizado para poder olvidar a Cedric, ademas todo lo que sentia por ella, parecia haber muerto por esa indiferencia.

-no te preocupes...eso ya paso...ademas...quien sabe y este año consigo...

¿un nuevo amor, dijo su amigo con una sonrisa

- si como no...me referia a conseguir las mejores notas para poder convertirme en auror

- Harry...Harry...eso dices ahora...pero te apuesto a que antes de navidad...ya te has fijado en alguien

- no...no lo creo...

- ya veras...

-eso es lo que tu dices...pero realmente yo no tengo la intencion de fijarme en nadie nunca mas

¡no exageres!...ya hasta hablas de una manera que me da lastima...

¿en serio?

- no...jajaaajajajajaj...pero vamos..te apuesto a que si encontraras a alguien...¿que dices?

- no lo se

¿que puedes perder?...ademas si tu dices que no...me estaras dando a entender otra cosa...

¡esta bien!...10 galeones a que no me fijare en nadie...por lo menos este año...

¡hecho!...pero si pierdes no llores..., dijo Ron con cierta expresion de alegria, porque algo le decia que ganaria esa apuesta.

Todo el resto del viaje, conversaron de muchas cosas mas, ambos tenian muchas ganas de poner en practica las tecnicas nuevas en el quidditch, realmente la estaban pasando bien ese momento, ademas Hermione olvidando su mal humor, volvio a reunirse con ellos despues de una hora y les empeso a contar las cosas que habia hecho en sus vacaciones(mas bien contarle a Harry XD), con esto los entretenio hasta llegar a la estacion de Hogsmeade, una vez que bajaron, entre la fina lluvia que caia y el fuerte viento frio que corria, subieron rapidamente a uno de los carruajes que los llevaria al castillo, dentro de unos minutos se encontraban atravesando las puertas principales y entrando al gran comedor, todos los estudiantes se encontraban ya reunidos ahi, esperaban que el sombrero seleccionador les hiciera la prueba a los alumnos nuevos y que empezara el banquete porque se morian de hambre, despues de la seleccion, Dumbledore hablo como de costumbre, Ron estaba a punto de desmayarse por el hambre, Hermione queria tanto saber que novedades habria ese año y Harry trataba de no mirar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para no ver a cierta jovencita mientras tanto el director del colegio se levanto de su asiento y empezo a decir...

- un nuevo año que llega...esperemos que este sea el comienzo de algo nuevo en Hogwarts, en este curso habra algunos cambios...todos tenemos que estar mas unidos...asi que hemos preparado algunas actividades para unir las casas...por el momento solo les informare que Hogwarts tendra un diario que saldra semalmente, esto ayudara para que ustedes aprendan a ser un trabajo en grupo...este diario sera hecho por los ganadores del sorteo que aqui se hara...

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a comentar entre ellos¿un diario, parecia una buena idea, por lo menos asi se enterarian de muchas cosas que desconocian, pero la idea de trabajar con otras casas, parecia desanimarlos un poco.

- En este momento pondran su nombre en la hoja que esta delante de ustedes, dijo el director haciendo aparecer pedazos de permamino junto con una pluma al frente de cada estudiante

- esto va a ser interesante...si gano pondre un articulo sobre el club de liberacion para los elfos domesticos, dijo Hermione escribiendo rapidamente su nombre

¿asi?...entonces si yo gano, pondre todo un articulo sobre que a los elfos domesticos les encanta trabajar y que chicas entrometidas no deberian molestarlos

¡ya callate Ron!...nadie pidio tu opinion

-por favor...silencio...Ron, Hermione...dejen de discutir o me ire a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin, dijo harry con una mirada amenazante

Una vez que todos pusieron sus nombres, Dumbledore desaparecio las plumas e hizo que todos los papeles entraran a un frasco que habia delante de el, en ese momento los papeles empezaron a mesclarse ante la impaciencia de los presentes, cada uno de ellos tenia sus motivos por lo cual queria formar parte de ese diario, despues de unos segundos, el director dio un golpe con su varita al frasco y de este salio un papel que se empezo a desdoblar, en eso en letras doradas, un nombre empezo a formarse...

- bueno...como director...perdon...directora del diario...estara...

¿quien?...¿quien, decian todos a la vez

- estara...Cho Chang...de la casa Raveclaw.

Todos aplaudieron menos Harry, quien se negaba ver hacia esa mesa...aunque el saber que ella seria la directora lo hacia sentir cierta tranquilidad, por lo menos habia sido alguien confiable y no cierto rubio antipatico que en esos momentos lo miraba disimuladamente.

-ahora...como editores estaran... ...Hannah Abbott de Hufflepluff...Robert Hope de Ravenclaw...Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin...y...Hermione Granger de Gryffindor...

¡viva!...¡viva!...¡que bien, decia Hermione con alegria

¿porque Pansy Parkinson?...habiendo tantos tuvo que salir ella escogida...

- creo que tendremos que tener mucha paciencia Ron...aunque si hubiera salido malfoy de verdad me hubiera puesto a protestar, dijo Harry lanzandole una mirada de desprecio.

En la gran comedor todos empezaron a murmurar, algunos estaban a favor, otros en contra, pero derrepente al ver como dos papeles mas, salian del frasco, todos se quedaron en completo silencio.

- por favor...silencio...aun falta decir quienes seran nuestros colaboradores para este diario...ellos se encargaran de las fotografias y de recolectar informacion por todo el colegio...los elegidos son...Colin Creevey y Ginny Weasley...

¡no puedo creerlo!...Ginny..., dijo Ron con una mirada de asombro

- oh..no...creo que ahora si estamos en problemas, dijo Harry recordando los famosos encuentros con Creevey.

- bueno...ellos son los elegidos que llevaran a cabo este diario, si alguno de ustedes se pregunta porque fueron elegidos uno de cada casa, es porque yo personalmente desee que fuera asi...ahora espero que los demas tambien apoyen a estos jovenes...

Despues de aquellas palabras, empezo la esperada cena y todos comieron hasta saciarse, en el gran comedor se podia escuchar voces emocionadas, otras molestas, etc, en fin, parecia que el nacimiento de ese diario iba a ser un total acontesimiento para todos, una hora despues de eso, la mayoria se empezo a dirigir a sus habitaciones, una vez en el dormitorio de chicos, algunos de los compañeros de Harry empezaron a dar sus "sanas" criticas acerca de los ganadores.

- no entiendo como alguien tan antipatica como Pansy Parkinson halla sido elegida editora

- yo tampoco lo entiendo Ron, creo que Dumbledore lo hizo para molestarnos

- no creen que exageran un poco, ademas Hermione y Ginny tambien fueron elegidas y ellas la pondran en su lugar, dijo Harry mientras se cambiaba de ropa

- si...no esta mal...pero definitivamente yo me quedo con Cho Chang, dijo uno de sus compañeros con expresion soñadora.

- uhhhhhhh...no sabia que esa chica te interesara, dijo Neville mirandolo de una manera burlona para total molestia de Harry.

¿y si es asi que?...ademas no me van a negar que no es linda

Todos los presentes asintieron menos Harry quien aburrido por esa charla tonta y sin sentido, se acosto sobre la cama intentando no escucharlos.

¿que le sucede a potter?

-nada...solamente esta cansado, dijo Ron entendiendolo perfectamente y empezando a subirse a su cama tambien.

- bueno...yo tambien me voy a dormir...ya me muero de impaciencia por ver la primera edicion de ese diario...

poco a poco todos fueron durmiendose y la habitacion se quedo en total silencio, Harry quien no podia conciliar el sueño, intentaba pensar en cosas positivas, pero aquellas ideas sobre cho y todo lo sucedido con ella, lo molestaba mucho, sin saber porque...algo le decia que aquel año..todo seria diferente...absolutamente todo...

Continuara...

-

ahhhh...¡primer capitulo listo, espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen review

TT-TT ¡realmente me encanta este libro! XD...mi gran sueño es poder convertirme en escritora...quizas sea un sueño loco...pero espero lograrlo, asi que recibire todas sus criticas buenas o malas(espero que no me maten mucho con ellas XX)...por cierto ..para los que se pregunten por el titulo del fic "descubriendo a Hogwarts" jejeje, es por ciertas cositas que apareceran en el diario...ya veran mas adelante...ahora...¿que pasara?...¿como se llamara el diario?...¿que clase de noticias habran?...¿Ron se declarara a Hermione?...¿Harry ganara la apuesta? XD...bueno nos vemos...¡hasta el proximo capitulo!


	2. Una declaracion

Hola de nuevo, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior y que les guste este, ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy aprovechando para actualizar todos los fic, jejeje bueno claro que todos los demas son de animes, bueno, como no se si en esta seccion se pone disclaimer, lo pondre por precaucion, TODO este mundo le pertenece a J.K Rowling , por favor...¡dejen review, solo asi sabre si les gusta esto o no ToT

NOTA: como estoy traumada con el yaoi (cara de inocencia XD) este fic contiene splash...slash...¡no se como se escribe! ToT...realmente aun no me familiarizo con esa palabrita...pero bueno...si no te gusta por favor...¡no sigas!

-

Descubriendo a Hogwarts

Capitulo 2: Una declaración

Los calidos rayos del sol iluminaban todo el castillo de Hogwarts, aquella mañana todo parecia indicar que aquel dia seria tranquilo y no habria ningun tipo de problemas, los alrededores de Hogwarts realmente estaban totalmente desiertos, lo unico que se oia, era el leve sonido que hacian algunas lechuzas al volver a la lechuceria, en verdad, despues de una semana de haber regresado al castillo, las cosas estaban tan tranquilas que hasta daba miedo aquello, una semana entera sin ningun accidente, sin ninguna noticia alarmante, en verdad, hasta Neville no habia tenido ningun tipo de problema y en clase de pociones, Snape no le habia quitado ningun punto a Gryffindor por causa de Harry, aquellos dias, todos habian estado comportandose de una manera un poco "extraña" a decir verdad, despues de media hora, la actividad en el castillo empezo, Harry quien ya se habia levantado, se dirigio junto con Ron hacia el gran comedor, la ausencia de Hermione en la sala comun, ya casi se estaba volviendo rutina, porque desde que gano aquel puesto en ese diario, siempre paraba muy ocupada y contando con sus deberes diarios, era casi imposible que ella tuviera tiempo para hablar con ellos, por lo que ya estaban acostumbrandose a aquello, a Ron le parecia que estaban mejor asi, por lo menos ya no discutian y eso le agradaba, aunque tambien la falta de tiempo y el aumento de tareas, hacian muy dificil que el pelirojo encontrara alguna ocasion para declararsele, una vez que ambos hubieron llegado al gran comedor, se quedaron sorprendidos por ver a la mayoria de estudiantes ahi, esto era casi extraño, porque raramente todos bajaban a la misma hora para desayunar, pero al ver a Dumbledore hablando con el grupo que gano aquel concurso, Harry se imagino de que se trataba todo aquello.

-me parece que por fin veremos el primer ejemplar de aquel diario...¡que aburrido, dijo Ron apoyandose contra la mesa con una expresion de cansancio

- realmente...si Hermione te oyera...

¡por favor Harry!...¿ tu crees que a alguien le interese esto, realmente eso de unir las casas, me parece una gran tonteria

- pero Ron...¿no crees que deberiamos...?

¡acaso me vas a decir que te encantaria trabajar con Malfoy!

¡sabes que no, antes prefiero tener como mascota un escreguto de cola explosiva que estar cerca de ese antipatico

¿asi, entonces ya se que regalarte por navidad Harry, dijo Hermione apareciendo repentinamente detras de ellos

¿y bien?

¿y bien que, Ron?

¿cual es el nombre de ese diario?

- pues...ya lo veras...Cho ha sido muy justa en ese detalle, en verdad yo pense que seria dificil trabajar con ella

Harry no pudo evitar ver a Cho desde lejos, la joven conversaba con el director y se veia un tanto nerviosa, en verdad, aquel dia se veia muy linda, Harry la miraba fijamente sin darle importancia a los comentarios de Hermione sobre el nombre de aquel diario, en verdad, al verla asi, no podia negar que aun sentia algo por ella, quizas no amor, pero si admiracion, porque a pesar de todo, ella seguia siendo muy responsable y se tomaba con calma aquel puesto, ademas parecia haber cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio, quizas por ser ese su ultimo año en Hogwarts, habia tomado una actitud mucho mas madura, por lo que Harry, empezaba a olvidar aquel tonto resentimiento que tenia hacia ella, en fin, despues de unos minutos de suspenso, Dumbledore se dirigio a los demas.

- Bueno...como ustedes saben, hoy Lunes, por fin podremos ver aquella primera entrega del diario de Hogwarts, por lo que he visto, sus integrantes han hecho un buen trabajo...pero bueno, ahora la señorita Chang les dirijira algunas palabras...

Cho estaba muy nerviosa, eso de hablar en publico no le agradaba mucho, pero aun asi, trato de calmarse a pesar de que todas las miradas, estaban fijas en ella.

-eh...como dijo nuestro director, hoy tendran los primeros ejemplares del diario, esta semana nos ha servido para organizar muchas cosas, como les habian dicho, el diario saldra cada lunes y tendra de todo un poco, por eso mismo, el nombre que hemos elegido es..."El tercer ojo"

Todos empezaron a murmurar al escucharla, en verdad nadie tenia la menor idea de porque le habia puesto de esa manera, Cho quien habia dado un paso atras totalmente sonrojada, parecia no querer hablar mas, asi que Dumbledore se puso de pie nuevamente.

-silencio por favor...en lo personal yo creo que ese nombre es el mas adecuado, ademas como la gran mayoria sabe, el tercer ojo tiene la capacidad de ver lo que los demas no pueden...aqui se vera el trabajo de sus compañeros y espero que todos los apoyen...

- realmente...eso me suena a una tonteria de Trelawney

-silencio Ron, dijo Hermione lanzandole una mirada molesta

Despues de aquella pequeña introducción, Dumbledore se sento y Cho dijo una cuantas palabras en voz baja, en verdad aquel hechizo que Hermione le habia enseñado era muy util, porque instantaneamente aparecio un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta color dorada delante de todos, Harry desato aquella cinta y le empezo a dar una ojeada al diario, para ser la primera entrega no estaba del todo mal, por lo menos los articulos que habian eran cosas interesantes, aunque leyendo cierta parte, se dio cuenta perfectamente que aquello lo habia escrito Hermione, porque mencionaban muchas cosas de la historia de Hogwarts, sus inicios e historia, mas adelante, habia una seccion que detallaba los datos de los profesores y algunas cosas interesantes sobre ellos, claro que todo aquello estaba tan repleto de fotos, que casi no habian palabras, por ultimo, habia una seccion escrita por Pansy, que contaba algunos chismes de los alumnos de Hogwarts, cosas tontas a decir verdad, pero curiosas, en fin, al terminarlo de ver Harry lo ato nuevamente y observo a Hermione que esperaba impaciente sus criticas.

¿Que te parecio?

-bien...esta interesante, dijo Harry sonriendole

-si...opinio igual que Harry...aunque espero que todas las demas entregas no tengan un largo articulo sobre la historia de hogwarts

-no te preocupes Ron, la proxima vez sera un articulo sobre ti, de como te gusta arruinar la vida de los demas.

¡ya basta, no se pongan a pelear, ya hasta me da la sensacion de estar rodeado de Slytherin.

-lo siento Harry...pero ahora que mencionas a Slytherin...me has hecho recordar los comentarios que estaba haciendo Hannah Abbott sobre Pansy Parkinson.

¿Parkinson?...¿a quien le importa ella, dijo Ron mientras guardaba su ejemplar del tercer ojo y empezaba a comerse los cereales.

-a nadie Ron...pero les contare igual, Hannah nos conto que Pansy esta enamorada de alguien

¿Enamorada, dijo Ginny que habia permanecido en silencio, pero al oir ese chisme inmediatamente se habia juntado con ellos

-si...pero a que no adivinan de quien

-lo se...de Malfoy, dijo Harry sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir

¿como lo sabes?...si...de Malfoy, dicen que durante las vacaciones le mandaba cartas pero que el nunca las respondia.

-esa ya es noticia vieja...desde el baile de 4 año nos dimos cuenta...no me vas a decir que ahora tambien te vas a poner a investigar la vida de los demas

-no es eso Ron...solo fue un comentario, ademas...¡nadie te dijo que escucharas!

-en verdad Hermione, no se si debo tenerle lastima a Pansy o a Malfoy..., dijo Harry con tono de burla

En ese momento, sin querer Harry se fijo en la mesa de Slytherin, lo dicho por Hermione parecia cierto, porque ahi mismo, se podia ver claramente la expresion que ponia Pansy cuando miraba al rubio, claro que este ni siquiera le importaba que existiera, cosa que sin saberlo, le hizo mucha gracia, despues del desayuno, se dirijieron para total molestia de Harry, a los calabozos para recibir dos largas y aburridas horas de clases con Snape, realmente detestaba aquello, la mirada de despecio de Snape y las risitas tontas de algunos de los de Slytherin no lo ayudaban en mucho, pero intentaba concentrarse para evitar tener problemas, trabajaba en la misma mesa con Hermione y Ron intentando hacer la pocion reveladora (por cierto...si alguien toma mas de la cuenta, jeje..ya lo veran despues XD), Snape como de costumbre les habia dado una hora para terminar aquello bajo la amenaza de quitar 70 puntos al que no lo lograra, por lo que la mayoria de los alumnos estaban muy concentrados haciendo las mesclas y cortando raices cuidadosamente, todo parecia indicar que aquel dia tendrian un poco de paz por aquello, pero no, todo esto termino inmediatamente cuando Ron hizo cierto comentario que molesto mucho a Hermione.

- En verdad espero que esto salga bien, asi le podremos dar a Hermione para ver si en realidad no esta recibiendo cartas de amor de Krum

¿porque te molesta tanto eso, cualquiera diria que yo te importo, dijo Hermione en voz baja

-jajaa...¿que tu me importas a mi?...

¡entonces deja de molestarme!

¡lo hare pero si dejas que recibir cartas!

¡¡ni lo sueñes!

-por favor...no peleen o Snape...oh no...demasiado tarde

-se puede saber...¿que rayos ocurre aqui, dijo Snape apareciendo por detras con una mirada asesina para total espanto de Harry, quien intentaba aparentar que no tenia nada que ver con aquella tonta discucion, pero sabia que no serviria de nada y tendria el mismo castigo que sus amigos o aun peor.

La semana de tranquilidad tuvo su fin en ese momento, porque aparte de quitarles 10 puntos a cada uno, los hizo trabajar separados, a Hermione la mando con Pansy, a Ron con Goyle y a Harry con...

¡rayos¿porque con Malfoy, dijo en voz baja cuando escucho el nombre de su nuevo compañero

-espero que asi puedan trabajar mejor...ademas les informo que desde ahora y hasta el fin de curso, se quedaran asi o de lo contrario se arrepentiran por el resto de su vida.

Tanto Ron como Hermione abrieron mucho los ojos, aquella noticia era mucho peor que un castigo, el unico que no reacciono fue Harry, quien se contenia por hecharle una maldicion a Malfoy, realmente el tenerlo por compañero, era mucho peor que ser castigado por 10 años enteros a trabajos forzados, durante todo el resto de la clase, todos los demas permanecian en silencio, por un lado Hermione parecia ser la unica que podria sobrevivir a eso, ambas jovenes mesclaban los ingredientes sin dirijirse ni una palabra, en verdad parecia que eso de trabajar en grupo con el diario estaba dando efecto, aunque Pansy solo se limitaba a pasarle los ingredientes e indicarle los que hacian falta, claro que el hecho de no haberle dicho ni una palabra ofensiva a Hermione, ya era algo muy grande, en otra parte, Ron era el que mas sufria, porque Goyle era tan tonto que a cada rato se equivocaba haciendo que la mescla aumentara alarmantemente, por su lado, Malfoy criticaba todo que hacia su compañero, que hasta un simple movimiento le parecia incorrecto.

¡no le pongas tantas raices!

¡la cantidad esta bien, asi que no molestes!

¡Potter eres un inutil!...¡te dije 2 cucharaditas NO la mitad del frasco!

¡ya basta¿porque rayos no lo haces tu, le dijo Harry con una mirada asesina

¡porque ese no es mi trabajo!...ahora ya deja de quejarte como un bebe y ¡trabaja!

-muerete Malfoy

¡el que se va a morir seras tu, ahora callate y has las cosas bien, no voy a permitir que por tu culpa la pocima se heche a perder

En verdad Harry estaba llegando al limite, Malfoy le daba ordenes como si fuera un exclavo, realmente aquel ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado pesado, pero aun asi, quien sabe como, despues de media hora lograron terminar la pocion y despues de algunas peleas, amenazas y miradas asesinas, con cierto esfuerzo colocaron aquel liquido lila, en un frasco, despues, Draco le ordeno a Harry que limpiara todo el desorden que habian hecho, al principio este lo mando a volar, pero por la amenaza de perder 100 puntos, tuvo que resigarse y se agacho a limpiar con un trapo las manchas que habian sobre el suelo, Hermione y Ron lo compadecian desde lejos, en verdad, parecia que Snape hubiera dormido entre bichos para estar con ese genio tan insoportable, aunque a ese tiempo ya debian haberse acostumbrado, realmente el dia que su profesor estuviera de buen humor, o bien seria porque Lupin habia muerto(por ser el profe de defensa), o porque le habian ofrecido ser director del colegio, cosa que nadie estaria dispuesto a tolerar, una vez que terminaron las clases, Malfoy se reunio con sus amigos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de deprecio a Harry, mientras tanto, este se fue a reunir con Ron y Hermione quienes lo esperaban para irse a la proxima clase, realmente aquel dia parecia ir de mal en peor, porque lo que les tocaba era peor que estar con Snape, la clase de adivinacion se habia vuelto tan aburrida, que hubieran deseado abandonarla igual que su amiga, y como ella tenia toda esa hora libre se despidio para dirigirse a la biblioteca como de costumbre, aquel dia les tocaba aprender cartomancia, el arte de leer las cartas, por lo que cuando llegaron, observaron que en cada mesita, habian una baraja de cartas, Harry se sento junto con ron en la mesa mas apartada, y una vez que la profesora Trelawney les explicara los conocimientos y les indicara el capitulo que debia leer, los dejo para que adivinaran su destino, Ron quien ya empezaba a construir un castillo con los naipes, tuvo que destruirlo todo y empezar a barajarlos al ver a la profesora con una mirada molesta, en fin, despues de unos minutos, todos se encontraban muy concentrados.

-mmmm...¿que quieres saber Harry, pregunto Ron despues de 10 minutos sin hacer nada

-no lo se...elije tu

¿que cosa sera buena, a ver...aver...¡ya se!...vere si perderas la apuesta

¿que apuesta?

- ya sabes...sobre si encontras a alguien o no...¿acaso lo olvidaste?

-no...bueno si quieres de eso...normal...asi te convenceras que no va a ver nadie, dijo Harry recostandose sobre la mesa con cierta expresion de aburrimiento.

-jejejejee...veremos...veremos que sale

Ron empezo a barajar las cartas y a separarlas en dos, luego escogio una y repitio algunas palabras, en verdad estaba muy ansioso de saber la respuesta, aunque no sabia si aquello saldria bien, por un momento algunas cartas se le cayeron, por lo tuvo que empezar de nuevo, minutos despues, lentamente empezo a sacar carta por carta hasta que tuvo 7 sobre la mesa, luego de eso, se puso a observarlas y a ver los dibujos en el libro, mientras que hacia eso, Harry se puso a observar todo el salon, parecia que la mayoria de sus compañeros estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquello, porque al ver a Neville con una cara de espanto al enterarle de quien sabe que, no era muy agradable, ademas que las fans de Trelawney, Parvati y Lavander estaban muy emocionadas porque la profesora les habia dicho que ellas tenian el don para interpretar mejor que nadie, pero para Harry, aquello no era mas que tonteria, en verdad no creia que unas cartas, le dirian sobre su futuro.

-bueno...la pregunta ya esta hecha...¿que te depara en tu vida amorosa?

-sabes...ahora suenas como uno de esos charlatanes aparecen en la tv, dijo Harry con todo de burla

¿tv?...no importa...¿cual sera tu destino?...o mejor dicho futuro...

Harry observaba a Ron con una mirada aburrida, hasta casi le daba risa, ver a su amigo sufriendo por desifrar aquellos simbolos extraños, pero derrepente, el rostro de Ron se ilumino y le sonrio a su amigo.

¡mira aqui¡lo sabia!

¿que?

¡¡parece que ganare!...jjejeje

¿porque, dijo Harry aun perdido en eso

- segun el libro, esta carta de aqui..significa un amor que llegara..

- no lo creo...esa carta parece de muerte y no de amor

¡esa no!...esa de ahi...mirala

Ron le señalo una carta muy extraña, en ella estaba grabada una joven vestida de blanco y en medio de unos campos, en sus manos sujetaba un cetro y un corazon, Harry se la quedo viendo durante unos segundos, iba a decir algo pero la aparicion de la profesora Trelawney malogro todo, ella se sento en medio de ambos mientras comtemplaba aquella carta, Harry estaba muy incomodo por eso...¿que rayos le diria ahora, acaso...¿que pronto llegaria su verdadero amor?...o aun peor...¿que se lanzaria de la torre mas alta porque hiba a ser despreciado por alguien, en verdad ya no le importaba, ademas desde que la conocio, no le habia pronosticado nada bueno, pero lo peor no era tenerla cerca, lo peor era que algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a acercarse a ellos, con el fin de escuchar que tragedias tendria en ese año.

- oh...¿que tenemos aqui?...pe...pero si es la carta del amor, dijo la profesora enseñandolo a todos para total desagrado de Harry.

¿que significa profesora, dijo Lavander impaciente

-esto...significa que pronto...pronto llegara alguien muy especial en la vida de su compañero...a ver...¿que mas diran las cartas?

Harry estaba totalmente avergonzado por ese espectaculo, hasta Ron intentaba esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero todo fue inutil, porque la profesora le obligo a que sacara mas cartas para poder interpretarlas, poco a poco Trelawney iba diciendo.

-si...si...sera una persona especial...muy pero muy especial...a ver que mas dice...ya veo...tendra la piel muy clara y...unos ojos azules preciosos

¡que mas¡que mas, gritaban todos mientras miraban de una manera burlona a Harry, quien queria desaparecer en ese momento

- bueno...las cartas no me dicen mucho...pero...veo discuciones...enredos...y muchos problemas...por favor Weasley necesito que saques una carta mas...

Ron timidamente, coloco sobre la mesa la carta y la profesora adopto su clasica expresion de sorpresa¿ahora que podria ser peor, acababa de decirle a todos muchas cosas que quizas nunca ocurririan, Trelawney lentamente sujeto aquella carta y la junto con otra que ya estaba sobre la mesa, luego de eso se las mostro a todos.

-esto es extraño...la carta de amor...esta relacionado con...la carta del odio ... realmente...extraño...muy pero muy extraño...

-ahhhhhhhhh...¡claro¡amor y odio, dijo lavander repentinamente haciendo que Harry saltara del susto.

- pero que significa profesora, es...¿algo malo, dijo Ron en voz baja

-lastima...creo que todo en la vida de este niño es tragedia...pobre...en verdad toda su vida esta marcada por la desgracia...

Trelawney se alejo de ellos diciendo cosas incoherentes, en ese momento todos volvieron a sus asientos no sin antes lanzarle a Harry miradas de tristeza, en verdad, la profesora lo unico que hacia era que todos le tuvieran lastima.

-lo siento Harry...yo solo queria ver si ganaria la apuesta...no era mi intencion que Trelawney hiciera eso

-no te preocupes Ron...ya estoy acostumbrado, dijo mientras evitaba oir los tontos comentarios de sus compañeros.

Horas mas tarde, ambos jovenes bajaron para almorzar, Harry estaba tan mortificado que habia pensado en quedarse en la habitacion, cosa que su amigo no se lo permitio, una vez que llegaron al gran comedor, algunos de los alumnos se lo quedaron viendo y otros empezaron a hablar en voz baja, realmente eso era lo ultimo que queria, que medio Hogwarts comentara sobre su posible vida amorosa, Harry iba a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero repentinamente sintio el molesto flash de cierta camara, junto a la voz de cierto chico molestoso.

¡asi esta bien, solo una mas...

¿que rayos sucede?..oh no...Colin

¡Hola Harry!...espero que no te moleste, solo son algunas fotos para el "tercer ojo", dijo Colin mientras le sacaba algunas mas sin que pudiera evitarlo

Despues de aquel espectaculo, Harry se sento con Ron y Hermione que recien habia llegado.

-este...¿me pueden decir que paso en clase de adivinacion, pregunto Hermione

-nada...

¿como que nada, por si no lo sabes Harry, todo el colegio esta hablando de ti...cuando venia para aca, me encontre con Robert de ravenclaw...creo que vas a tener problemas...

¿porque lo dices, le dijo Ron mientras empezaba a comer

- porque Robert estaba entrevistando a Lavander y Parvati...¡ellas se lo contaron todo!...yo no pude oir mucho...solo pude escuchar cosas sobre un escandalo...sobre un amor imposible...en fin, puras tonterias relacionadas con Harry...¿pero es verdad?

-segun Trelawney si...pero segun yo...son puras palabrerias...¡por favor Hermione¡ya sabes que todo lo que dice esa loca son mentiras!

- lo se Harry, pero...yo que tu...aclararia las cosas antes del lunes...ya sabes que la seccion de chismes esta a cargo de Parkinson y dudo mucho que ella quiera cambiar esa noticia por otra

-por favor...no sigan hablando de esto...ya tengo suficiente con que todos esten hablando de eso...no me siento bien asi que ire a los domitorios

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo, Harry se levanto y salio rapidamente del comedor, en verdad ya no soportaba eso, realmente detestaba ser el centro de la atencion de todos, rapidamente subio las escaleras hasta encontrarte con un pasillo donde no habia absolutamente nadie, por lo que un poco mas aliviado disminuyo su marcha y empezo a caminar lentamente, aquello era lo que necesitaba, estar solo aunque fuera por unos segundos, pero cuando se iba acercando a cierto lugar, empezo a escuchar voces, Harry noto que la puerta del aula de encantamientos estaba abierta, quizas algunos fantasmas estaban reunidos ahi, pero no podian ser ellos, porque al acercarse, reconocio inmediatamente una de las voces, aquel tono frio y despectivo, era inconfundible, sin saber porque, se asomo a la puerta y pudo ver de lejos a Malfoy con cierta chica molestosa , eso era lo ultimo que queria escuchar, una charla amorosa entre los mas detestados de Slytherin, Harry estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero el cambio repentino en la voz de su peor enemigo, lo hizo detenerse...¿que estaba sucediendo?.

¿y que rayos quieres que haga, en verdad lo que tu sientas no me importa

-no me digas eso...¿porque me haces esto?...¡despues de todo lo que hize por ti!

¿acaso estoy hablando en chino?...no-me-in-te-re-sa

Pansy estaba muy nerviosa y casi no podia pronunciar las palabras, la frialdad de Malfoy la habia dejado totalmente paralizada, pero aun asi no se rendia, en verdad, daba lastima ver asi, suplicandole como si no le importara nada mas.

¡ya basta, si solo me llamaste para eso...me voy..., dijo Malfoy dandole la espalda para marcharse, pero la joven lo sujeto del brazo para evitar aquello.

¡no , espera!...acaso...¿no sientes nada por mi?...te acabo de decir que me gustas...que no puedo vivir sin ti...y tu...

-en verdad Parkinson...pense que tu eras diferente...pero resultaste ser igual que todas esas tontas chiquillas...realmente me das lastima

Harry se oculto inmediatamente al ver como Malfoy rapidamente salia del aula, todo eso lo habia dejado muy sorprendido, era cierto que el podria ser un molestoso, grosero,cruel y todo lo demas, pero aquel comportamiento ya era lo ultimo, en verdad nadie se merecia ser tratado asi...aun Pansy, quien despues de algunos minutos salio de salon con una expresion de tristeza, aunque aquello no le duro mucho, porque un alumno de Ravenclaw tuvo la "desgracia" de cruzarse con ella, y termino estampado en la pared, Harry despues de ayudarlo y de arrepentirse totalmente por haberle tenido lastima a Pansy, se fue directamente al aula de trasformaciones porque su hora de descanso ya habia terminado, cuando llego se sento junto con Ron que parecia estar enfadado consigo mismo por haber vuelto a discutir con Hermione, ella se habia sentado tan alejada de ellos que parecia como si no quisiera contagiarse de algun virus, durante toda la clase no pudo concentrarse en nada, aquella conversacion aun estaba muy clara en su mente...pero...

¿¡que estaba haciendo?...¿¡a quien le importaba lo que Malfoy hiciera o dejara de hacer, lo mas importante ahora era intentar llevar a cabo ese hechizo que les habian dejado, pero aun asi, habia algo que le decia que las cosas saldrian mal...una sensacion muy extraña que le impedia concentrarse, aquella clase no logro ningun avanze, y una vez que hubo apuntado toda la tarea que debia hacer por esa falta, salio junto con Ron para ir a la sala comun, pero apenas dieron unos pasos, se encontraron con cierto grupito de chicas, que al verlo empezaron a burlarse de el

¡miren quien esta aqui, dijo Pansy con un tono de voz mas frio que de costumbre

-no le hagas caso harry...

- no te preocupes Ron

¿aunque un amor imposible, no?

-eso no te interesa Parkinson, dijo Hermione apareciendo repentinamente

¿que no, de seguro estas muy triste porque la de las cartas no eras tu ¿no?

Hermione la miro furiosamente, en ese momento queria decir algo, pero se contuvo y sin decir nada se marcho, Ron y Harry se dispusieron a seguirla, pero Pansy les dijo.

¡ya me muero de impaciencia porque llegue el lunes!...jajajajajajajaja...no sabes el trabajo que me has ahorrado Potter...ahora toda la escuela se enterara de tu secreto.

¡vamonos Ron, dijo Harry dandole la espalda y sin darle importancia a las tonterias que estaba diciendo en ese momento.

Ante la risa tonta de esas chicas, los dos se alejaron y una vez que hubieron llegado a la sala comun, Harry se sento en un gran sillon con una expresion un poco preocupada, ahora si estaba en problemas, ya estaba viendo las noticias del lunes..."¿Quien sera el amor imposible de Harry Potter"...la sola idea le removia el estomago, pero aun asi, intento distraerse haciendo sus tareas, Hermione quien lo observaba en silencio, sabia que seria imposible evitar que salga esa noticia, pero aun asi para animarlo, se acerco a el y le dijo.

-no te preocupes...vere si puedo hacer algo...ya sabes...tratare de convencer a Cho, ella es la unica que puede evitar eso

- no me imteresa...la verdad...ya no me inporta los tontos chismes que ponga esa molestosa...pero te dire algo Hermione...ella lo esta haciendo para desquitarse...aunque sabe que no lo deberia hacer conmigo...si no con...

¿con quien?...¿de que hablas Harry?

-nada...olvidalo...pero aun asi, te agradece si logras hacer algo.

-claro...no te prometo nada...pero lo intentare...bueno...sera mejor que valla a hablar con Ginny...¿a que no sabes que hizo?

¿que cosa?

¡le cambio el rollo de la camara a Colin!...es que se entero por su amiga, que el te saco algunas fotos sin tu permiso...por lo menos si publican el anuncio, no tendra tu foto ahi.

¡viva Ginny!...por lo menos no todas son malas noticias, dijo mientras se levantaba para dirijirse a la habitacion.

En verdad, toda la tranquilidad de la semana, se habia terminado totalmente, en solo un dia todo el colegio ya hablaba de el, tambien...lo habian condenado a tener por compañero a Malfoy, habia escuchado algo que podria costarle la vida, habia perdido puntos y no habia logrado ningun avanze en clases...¿que podria ser peor que eso, Harry intentaba relajarse pensando que el dia siguiente, seria otro dia, realmente esperaba que las cosas mejoraran un poco, o el pronostico de Trelawney seria verdad, se lanzara de la torre mas alta, pero no por amor, si no por toda los problemas que tenia...

Continuara...

-

¡segundo capitulo!...terminado, espero que les halla gustado, no saben lo que sufri al hacer este¡pero bueno!...espero que me dejen review eh, para alguien que escribe algo es muy pero MUY importante saber las opiniones de los demas...bueno...ahora...¡a responder review!...les agradesco a los que estan leyendo esto 0

**Liwk: **¡gracias por tu review, como veras todo parece indicar que Draco y Harry siempre se odiaran...jeejejjee...¿siempre? XD...ya veras mas adelante, por algo salieron esas cartas en clase de Trelawney...(si lo se...¿de donde saque eso¬ ¬)

por cierto...¿que pensabas que iba a suceder? jjejjee...¡que curiosa que soy, bueno...espero que sigas con la historia...

**uruguaya: **¡gracias por tu comentario, jejejee si..a mi tambien me gusto lo que hizo Ron, pero eso le ocasionara muchos problemas...¡pobre!...este...¿tambien escribes fin de Ron y Hermione?...¡claro que me gustaria leerlos, pero te agradeceria que me pasaras el nombre de tu fic jjejeje, es que ando un poco perdida en esta seccion, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic asi, espero que lo este haciendo bien ToT y con respecto a tu pregunta sobre Cho, bueno te dire que yo tambien LA DETESTO, pero para que no digan que soy mala, la puse como directora, ademas ¡hay que darle una oportunidad a la chica! (aunque sea una antipatica XD), pero como dijiste..no..absolutamente NO puede volver con ella, jejeje ademas este es un fic slash y bueno...ya sabes...espero que continues con la historia.

**mily1616: **¡gracias por leer, paciencia...paciencia que pronto llegara esa parte, es que realmente...¡me encanta cuando no se llevan bien, jejeejej, pero creo que por eso esa parejita me gusta, y por cierto...no me parece raro que te gusten esta clase de fic, yo como dije, soy una loca-adicta-maniatica a los fic de animes yaoi, bueno espero que te halla gustado este capi...¡nos vemos na no da!

Bueno...sin mas que decir...¡hasta la proxima!


	3. ¿empieza la venganza?

Después de meses y meses por fin revivi! XD gracias a un fic de que lei, espero que lean y que dejen review, onegai TT por cierto no me gusto como quedo el sexto libro de Harry Potter, solo algunas partes(en especial cuando lei quien era su nueva pareja u.ú) pero en fin, este libro le pertenece a Jk Rowling, yo solo tomo a los personajes para hacerlos sufrir un rato XD

**Advertencia**: Este Fic contiene YAOI, así que si no te gusta te recomiendo que no leas, ¡o le diré a Giri-chan que te muerda! u.ú

Capitulo III

_sueños_ (comentarios) ...pausas... _" pensamientos "_

_El castillo estaba totalmente desierto, los pasillos y aulas inspiraban cierto ambiente aterrador, aquel silencio era insoportable, ¿donde estaban los demás, el joven mago caminaba lentamente buscando a sus amigos...¿Ron, ¿Hermione, ¿donde rayos se habian metido, no se podía sentir ninguna presencia, ni una sola alma, en verdad, ni siquiera había rastro de los fantasmas que siempre merodeaban el castillo, era tanto el silencio que había, que el joven podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada, Harry recorría todos los pasillos en busca de alguien, pero parecía que su presentimiento era cierto...se hallaba solo...totalmente solo...aquel vacio era tan desagradable...aquella soledad...¿porque, ¿porque lo habian dejado solo, en esos momentos un dolor muy fuerte se apodero de su corazón, claramente podía sentir que sus hermosos ojos verdes se humedecían y que una lagrima silenciosa empezaba a caer por su rostro, en ese momento Harry intentaba calmarse, pero aquella soledad era totalmente insoportable, en verdad en ese momento, lo único que quería era morir, desaparecer, sin saber como, a pocos segundos se encontraba corriendo...corriendo hacia una de las torres, derrepente podía observar los alrededores del castillo, lentamente y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo se dirigió hacia una de las grandes ventanas y se subió a ella, desde ahí se podía observar aquel hermoso paisaje tan tranquilo, en ese momento Harry cerro los ojos para disfrutar de aquella brisa fresca que parecía estar consolándolo, el vacio lo llamaba, un solo paso hacia delante y todo habría acabado...estaba a punto de lanzarse, pero...derrepente sintió que unas manos lo sujetaban y lo obligaban a retroceder, Harry podía sentir su cálida presencia, su suave respiración... ¿quien era aquella persona, el joven no podía distinguirla bien, una neblina muy densa empezaba a invadir todo el ambiente y lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, era la extraña presencia de aquella persona, Harry intentaba ver quien era, pero la espesa niebla se lo impedía, aquel aroma perturbador y aquella ligera respiración...hacían que su curiosidad aumentara, en eso...sin saber como pudo distinguir unos ojos azules que lo miraban con intriga...Harry intento decir algo pero en ese momento, sintió unos labios cálidos adueñándose de los suyos..._

-¿Harry?

-...

-¡Harry despierta!

-...

-¡¡CUIDADO HARRY, UN DEMENTOR DETRAS DE TI!

-¿¡QUE?

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente sintiendo un ligero dolor por la luz de la mañana, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ron se mataba de risa a su lado, aquella broma del dementor casi hace que le de una crisis nerviosa, lentamente se sentó sobre la cama y se quedo observando todo el alrededor en silencio, por unos segundos había olvidado completamente donde estaba, aquel sueño había sido tan real que se sentía muy confundido...¿que había sido aquello, aquellas escenas...aquel silencio...aquella presencia...habian sido muy reales...demasiado reales, tanto que su corazón aun latía rápidamente y su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada, el joven se paso un dedo por los labios al recordar la parte final de su sueño...¿qué significaba todo eso, al ver a Ron se sintió avergonzado y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro, Harry estaba tan inquieto y agitado como si acabase de competir en una gran maratón.

-¿que te sucede, te ves...tan...tan...¿agitado?

-no nada...no pasa nada Ron...solo tuve un sueño...pesadilla...ya no se...

- jajajaajaja, ¿con quien habrás estado soñando?

- ya olvídalo Ron...solo fue un tonto sueño, dijo Harry empezando a buscar su ropa para poder cambiarse.

- esta bien...pero será mejor que cambies de cara o mataras de susto al que te vea...jajaja, cualquiera diría que estuviste huyendo de una manada de Hipogrifos.

-¿En verdad, entonces me quedare así...ya sabes por si me encuentro con mi querido amigo Malfoy, dijo con tono burlón.

Después de algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes se encontraban entrando al gran comedor, era una suerte que hubiera pocos alumnos en ese momento, de seguro ya todos sabían lo ocurrido ayer en la clase de adivinación, al cruzarse con las miradas curiosas de algunas chicas de primero, rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie, Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a Hermione que leía unos pergaminos con cierta expresión molesta, valla linda manera de empezar el día, en verdad no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría el día lunes, con solo imaginarse el articulo que Pansy escribiría sobre el, le quitaban las ganas de volver a mostrarse en publico.

-Buenos días Hermione...

-ah...hola Harry, dijo ella sin mirarlo

- ¿que haces, ¿no me digas que no terminaste los deberes de ayer?

- no es eso Ron, solo estoy viendo como puedo recudir este articulo, el espacio que tengo

en el diario es tan limitado...

- valla...es una lastima Hermione...por lo menos deberían darle dos paginas para ti sola, dijo Ron con todo sarcástico, pero para su suerte Hermione no lo noto.

Hermione siguió leyendo con total concentración, en eso llegaron Ginny y Colin y se sentaron junto a ellos, al parecer Colin estaba molesto con la joven por lo del robo del rollo de fotos que había tomado, en ese momento no le dirigía ni una sola palabra, Ginny intentaba hacerle conversación de todas las maneras que podía, pero nada de lo que hiciera parecía interesarle en lo mas mínimo, Ron se reía al ver esa escena y Harry intentaba olvidar aquel sueño tan "extraño", aquellas imágenes aún rondaban por su mente y parecía que después de todo, aquello no había sido un tonto sueño, con solo recordar la última parte sentía que todo su cuerpo estremecía...lo que mas le intrigaba era aquella persona que había aparecido en su sueño...¿quién sería?...tal ves estaban dejándose llevar por tonterías..., Hermione lo observaba disimuladamente y sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo, pero el molesto ruido que Ron hacía en ese momento le hizo olvidar lo que le iba a preguntar, el desayuno fue muy tranquilo aquel día, aunque Harry ni siquiera probo nada y Ron no paraba de molestar a Ginny, pero aún así no paso nada fuera de lo normal, después del desayuno todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacía sus respectivas clases, aquella mañana tenían defensa contra la artes oscuras y los de Griffindor estaban impacientes porque sus clases comenzaran, la noticia de que el profesor Lupin había tenido un grave contratiempo y que no podría enseñarles por lo menos durante un mes, había sido muy inesperada, Harry se sentía un poco desanimado, pero confiaba que Dumbledore hubiera conseguido a alguien, en verdad todos rogaban que no fuera Snape quien entrara por esa puerta.

- ¿quién crees que será el que reemplace a Lupin, pregunto Ron con impaciencia

- jejejeje...¿qué me dices de Fleur Delacour, escuche algunos rumores que ella sería la que nos enseñaría este año.

- ¡estas loco Dean, además ella es muy joven y necesitan alguien con experiencia para el puesto.

- pero yo se que te gustaría que fuese ella ¿no, dijo su compañero con una mirada soñadora

- ¡cállate!...a mi ya no me interesa Fleur...en verdad jamás me intereso

- ¿en verdad?...ujujujujji...¿Quién será el amor imposible de Ron Weasley ahora?...

- mejor ni lo preguntes..., dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- ya...ya..no lo molesten...yo creo que Ron ya la olvido...además ahora prefiere a...

- ¡silencio Seamus!...¡miren...alguien ha llegado, dijo Ron derrepente mientras trataba de evitar que sus compañeros vieran lo sonrojado que estaba en ese momento.

Todo aquel grupo se quedó en silencio y con la mirada fija en la entrada, en efecto, en ese momento la voz de dos personas se escuchaba muy cerca, Harry reconoció inmediatamente la voz fría y despreciable de Snape, por un momento se asustó imaginando que el sería su profesor en ese curso, pero la voz cálida de otra persona lo tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco por que cuando entro, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo, todos menos Harry que no le había dado gran importancia que otro profesor...muy joven a decir verdad fuera quien les enseñara.

- Se...Seamus...el es...¿lo que estoy pensando, dijo Neville con una voz muy nerviosa

- no lo puedo creer...no...no puede ser...aunque después de un hombre lobo...

- en verdad esto será una experiencia interesante, dijo Hermione intentando ocultar su temor

- ¿de que están hablando, no se que tiene de extraño que un maestro nuevo nos de esta clase

- ¡pero Harry acaso estas ciego!...¡solo míralo!

- no entiendo nada Ron...¿qué tiene de raro?...

- en verdad amigo...¿no te das cuenta?...míralo bien...

Harry lo observo detenidamente, aquel nuevo maestro era joven y vestía con una túnica típica de los magos, sus brillantes cabellos negros le llegaban casi hasta los hombros y en su mirada se podía ver cierto temor, en verdad...aquella persona no tenia nada fuera de lo común...aunque...al ver aquellos labios rojizos y aquella pálida piel lo hicieron buscar rápidamente entre las páginas de su libro, al encontrar lo que buscaba, se quedo tan sorprendido como los demás, ahora lo entendía...un poco tarde pero bueno...no...no podía ser...acaso Dumbledore había contratado esta ves a un...

- ¿un vampiro?...el es un...valla, jamás pensé que algún día vería uno, dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.

El joven se colocó delante de ellos y los empezó a mirar fijamente, su mirada era muy penetrante, aquellos ojos recorrían todo el salón como si estuviera inspeccionándolo, todos los chicos estaban en total silencio, pero derrepente su frío rostro se ilumino con una cálida sonrisa que dirigió a todos, en ese momento empezó a hablar y su suave voz los empezó a tranquilizar.

- Buenos días...mi nombre es Yosef y seré su profesor de defensa hasta que el profesor Lupin regrese...bueno...esta es la primera ves que enseñare a si que si alguien no entiende mis explicaciones lo ruego que me avise.

- disculpe...profesor...¿es Ud. un...?

- ¡cállate Ron, dijo Hermione dándole un codazo

- no se preocupen...si...si quieren saberlo si soy un vampiro, pero no tengan miedo, jamás podría hacerles algún daño.

- ¿nos podría contar algo sobre Ud. profesor, dijo Neville tímidamente

- claro...bueno, ya les dije que esta es la primera ves que enseñare...y bueno, gracias al profesor Lupin tuve este trabajo...por algunos días pero me alegra poder tener esta experiencia...

Todos se quedaron fascinados al escuchar los relatos del nuevo profesor, Neville estaba también muy interesado, solo que al oír la verdadera edad que tenía su profesor hizo que se estremeciera un poco, aquella clase fue interesante y todos tomaban apuntes en silencio, aunque algunos aún no podían dejar de murmurar entre ellos cosas en voz baja, Harry observaba a Yosef sonreír por momentos, algo le decía que por mas que hablaran en voz baja, el podía escucharlos, las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya dentro de poco todos se encontraban saliendo del aula mientras comentaban lo interesante que habían estado las clases, en esos momentos Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia el gran comedor, pero cuando se disponían a bajar por las escaleras Pansy pasó rápidamente por su costado, Harry recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y se preguntaba que estaría planeando ahora, _" de seguro tratara de vengarse de Malfoy, me pregunto que hará..."_ pensó mientras se disponía a seguir su camino, mientras tanto en uno de los salones vacíos, pansy se reunía con una de las chicas de séptimo año.

- ¿y bien, ¿podrás ayudarme o no?.

- si, pero si te descubren...

- ¡no lo harán!

- esta bien...aquí tienes, dijo la joven dándole un pequeño frasco que traía oculto entre su ropa.

- espero que la pócima funcione...quiero saber tanto los secretos mas íntimos de Malfoy, lo dejaré en ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

- esta pocima hara que confiese también el nombre de la persona de quien esta interesado, debes tener cuidado.

- ¡lo se, ¡ya quiero oir cuando diga mi nombre!

- ¿estas segura, ¿no dijiste que...?

- callate...malfoy solo esta confundido...

-bueno recuerda que solo debes echar cuatro gotas a su refresco, puede tener algunas consecuencias...ya me voy...y pansy...jamás hablamos si?

- si lo se, adios.

Una ves que la joven se quedó sola, empezó a armar su plan, tenía que hacer que Malfoy confesara todo, además estaba segura de que el rubio en verdad quería algo con ella, pero era muy orgulloso como para confesarlo, rápidamente guardó el frasco y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor como si nada hubiera sucedido, horas después en la sala común de gryffindor, Harry se encontraba terminando...o mejor dicho empezando el montón de deberes que snape le había puesto.

- creo que jamás lograré hacer nada, ¡esto es peor que escribir en chino, dijo Harry estrujando el pedazo de pergamino y echándolo a la chimenea.

- solo relájate, ¿por qué no vas a la biblioteca?

- estaba a punto de tomar esa opción, aunque creo que tampoco encontrare nada ahí.

- no seas tan pesimista, además todo lo que conseguí yo lo saque de ahí.

- dejame copiar de tu trabajo hermione, dijo Harry con cierto tono de aburrimiento..., hasta Ron ya termino todo.

- eso es porque el si me hizo caso, lo siento pero tienes que esforzarte o reprobaras los examenes.

- creo que no me queda de otra, nos vemos luego...

Harry salió rápidamente hacía la biblioteca, se sentía demasiado cansado, encima las practicas de quidicht empezarían dentro de dos días, _" no se como haré...pero voy a terminar muerto por tanto trabajo "_ pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, en eso un extraño ruido lo hizo detenerse, podía escuchar algunas voces cercanas de ahí, Harry se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían y pudo ver a lo lejos a cierto rubio y a dos chicos que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿y ahora que, ¿acaso van a atacarme?

- ¡ganas no nos faltan, ¡atrévete a meterte en nuestro camino de nuevo y lo lamentaras!

- solo son un par de cobardes...lo único que saben es hablar, dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

Por lo que oía, parecía que pansy no era la única que detestaba al rubio, aquellos dos chicos eran mas altos que Malfoy y al parecer hablaban muy en serio, _" ¿en que líos se habrá metido ahora?...¡rayos!...¿¡que me sucede, ¿¡desde cuando me importan los asuntos de ese idiota? "_ molesto consigo mismo, Harry quizo irse...pero...por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse de ahí, tenía los ojos fijamente puestos en Malfoy y en aquellos chicos.

- ¡callate, ¡como te atreves, dijo uno de los chicos sujetándole de la ropa con brusquedad

- ¿me vas a golpear, ¡pues hazlo!

- mejor dejemos eso para después T.J...ya es tarde...

- ¡no seas cobarde, ¡este condenado niño nos tiene que pagar!

- ¡suéltame, dijo Malfoy tratando de sacar su varita.

- ¿acaso quieres esto?...

El chico le quito su varita y la arrojó muy lejos, en eso sin que pudiera evitarlo, golpeó a Malfoy fuertemente en el estomago, Harry sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta y se contenía por intervenir, el rubio se encontraba sobre el suelo, soltando algunos quejidos de dolor, el chico lo miraba con rabia y desprecio, en esos momentos apuntó su varita directamente al corazón de Malfoy...

- ahora lamentarás haberte metido en donde no debías...

Todo sucedió muy rápido, en esos momentos una luz apareció y aquel chico salió volando muy lejos, Malfoy reconoció aquella voz y sintió como una extraña sensación lo invadía...

- ¿potter?...

- ¡si no se largan juro que la próxima será peor, dijo Harry con voz molesta.

- ya te arrepentirás...tu y yu amiguito...no olvidare esto...

- ¡ya largate, ¡si pude enfrentar a voldemort, crees que te tendré miedo!

Los dos chicos sintieron escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre y se alejaron murmurando cosas, Harry estaba parado...aún con la varita en la mano y sintiéndose totalmente extraño, ¿qué había hecho, acababa de ayudar a su peor enemigo y aún no entendía porque, felizmente ni Ron ni Hermione estaban cerca o de lo contrario lo considerarían totalmente un demente, Harry guardó su varita y empezó a alejarse lentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, Malfoy estaba tan confundido como el, en otro tiempo lo hubiera asesinado por intervenir de esa manera, pero ahora...¡no, ¡el era su enemigo y jamás podría ser amigo de alguien como el, ¿amigo, la sola idea sonaba absurda.

- ¡potter, ¡nadie te dijo que intervinieras, dijo Malfoy apoyándose contra la pared y levantándose.

- dejame tranquilo...tengo cosas que hacer...

- ¡espera!

Malfoy se acercó hacía el y le sujeto el brazo con brusquedad para evitar que huyera, Harry sintió un ligero escalofrío por aquel inesperado contacto, ¿qué sucedía, ¿desde cuando el rubio lo perturbaba tanto, quizás estaba demasiado estresado con todas aquellas tareas que ya ni sabia lo que hacía, con cierto fastidio miro fijamente al rubio...en aquellos ojos azules no había el mismo odio de siempre...mas bien...se podía ver temor y confusión en aquella mirada.

- ¿¡porque, ¿¡porque te metiste, ¿¡acaso te di lastima?.

- creo que el golpe te hace decir incoherencias...ya olvídalo...

- ¿así, pues déjame decirte que estas demente...¡no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en donde no te llaman!

- ¡entonces para la próxima lo recordare y dejare que te maten en pleno corredor!

Harry se soltó y se alejó totalmente furioso consigo mismo, _" soy un idiota...¿¡porque reaccione así, ¡hubiera dejado que lo mataran!...¿en verdad?...¿hubiera dejado lo mataran frente a mi, debo estar enfermo..."_ pensó Harry entrando a la biblioteca, por todo ese trabajo ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer nada, mientras tanto en el gran comedor, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban de la comida.

- creo que esta ves tuviste razón hermione...con ese metodo de estudios podré terminar todo mas rapido.

- ¿esta ves, Ron eres imposible, dijo la chica empezando a beber algo caliente para evitar matar a su amigo en esos momentos.

- ¿dónde esta Harry?.

- De seguro aún en la biblioteca, cuando regrese a la sala común lo voy ayudar en su trabajo.

- que buena eres hermione, dijo Ron en tono sarcástico.

- no empieces, y después te quejas cuando empezamos a discutir.

- ¡esta bien, oye...¿pansy no se había peleado con malfoy?

- si...¿por qué?

- solo miralos...

Hermione volteó a ver a la mesa de slytherin, pansy estaba sentada al lado del rubio con una expresión inocente, sonriendo de ves en cuando con esa sonrisa fingida, malfoy hablaba con los demás como si la chica no existiera, a decir verdad ese era el propósito, derrepente pansy se puso de pie y salió no sin antes tocar los cabellos rubios del chico para total molestia de este, Draco casi no comia nada...solo se limitaba a observar a los alrededores como esperando que derrepente apareciera un horrendo mostruo, ya era algo tarde y solo quedaban algunos chicos en el gran comedor, por lo que con cansancio tomo de golpe su refresco y se levantó del asiento para salir, solo que en el momento de pararse sintió un leve mareo y tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa.

- ¿sucede algo, preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

- no...dejame tranquilo...

malfoy salió del gran comedor, se sentía algo extraño y por momentos la vista se le nublaba, al parecer pansy había cometido un "pequeño" gran error y ahora se podían ver las consecuencias, el rubio tuvo que apoyarse en los muros para poder seguir...sentía como si fuera a perder el conocimiento de un momento al otro, en eso al doblar en una esquina, choco con Harry quien regresaba de la biblioteca, haciendo que todos los libros que llevaba se le cayeran al suelo.

- ¡ten cuidado, ¡mira lo que hiciste, dijo harry molesto y viendo todos los libros desparramados por todos lados.

- potter...eres un idiota...

- no hare caso a tus insultos, estoy demasiado cansado para escuchar tus tonterías.

- eres lo peor que me pudo haber pasado...no puedo comprender como rayos sucedió esto...

- ¿de que hablas, ¿acaso estas loco?

- debería largarme de este colegio...

- ¿¡y porque no lo haces, dijo Harry totalmente fastidiado con aquello.

- por una sola causa...

Malfoy se acercó lentamente hacía el y lo acorralo contra la pared, Harry estaba totalmente a punto del trauma, ¿pero que estaba haciendo, malfoy actuaba como si estuviera hipnotizado y decia cosas sin sentido, en ese momento se le acerco tanto que podía sentir su respiración y el rápido latir de su corazón.

- ¿qué crees que estas haciendo, dijo Harry un poco incomodo por la situación

- ¿quieres saber porque aún sigo en este colegio, ¿por qué no me he ido?...

- no me interesa...malfoy estoy ocupado y...

- ¡fue por ti potter, ¿¡acaso no lo entiendes?

- no...no te entiendo...

- a veces la gente actúa de una manera muy extraña solo para llamar la atención de alguien...aún sin saber lo que en realidad siente por aquella persona...

- si hablas de pansy...no se porque me lo dices a mi...

- ¡potter eres un idiota!

- si vas a seguir molestando yo...

En esos momentos Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, no podía creer lo que malfoy estaba haciendo, al sentir sus labios apoderándose de los suyos sintió como su mente se ponía totalmente en blanco, se había olvidado absolutamente de todo...sentía que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse, al querer decir algo, malfoy aprovecho para profundizar mas aquel beso y pegarlo mas contra la fría pared, justo cuando Harry sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire, malfoy se separó de el y se alejó a cierta distancia con una expresión muy diferente en su rostro.

- que...que...¿¡porque hiciste eso malfoy, dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad y sintiéndose aun muy confundido por lo que acababa de suceder

- yo...

- ¿¡estas loco, ¡tuviste suerte de que nadie pasara por aquí!

El rubio estaba muy confundido y no podía decir nada, solo se limitó a salir rápidamente de ahí dejando a harry en conflicto con sus pensamientos, _" debo estar soñando...debe ser una pesadilla...¿estoy alucinando?...malfoy...¡¡malfoy acaba de besarme! "_ estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que recurrir a un hechizo para recuperar todos sus libros y lentamente se fue hacía la sala comun de su casa, mientras tanto en una esquina alguien que había observando la escena estaba totalmente con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de suceder, Colin no había podido contenerse y había sacado algunas fotos, pero nunca pensó que podría suceder algo así...

- si los demas se enteraran...se armaría tremendo escandalo...

mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry intentaba terminar con sus deberes, pero después de lo sucedido aquello se había convertido en un gran reto, sentía que sus manos le temblaban y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que malfoy le había robado, ¿acaso habría estado hechizado, o era eso...o había estado consumiendo cosas raras, Harry sentía que todo lo daba vueltas, lo único de que estaba seguro era que aquello no había sido en serio...¿por qué le importaba tanto eso ahora, conociendo a su enemigo sabía que quizás todo había sido una broma del mal gusto...

- malfoy...eres un...tremendo idiota, dijo Harry en voz baja.

- ¿sucede algo harry, te veo muy palido.

- no nada hermione, solo estoy algo cansado...creo que no me siento bien...

- ¿te falta mucho?

- no...hice la mayor parte en la biblioteca, pero siento que no podre acabarlo...

- no te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti...

- pero...

- anda a descansar harry, eso será lo mejor, dijo la joven con una sonrisa amable

- gracias hermione.

Harry le dejó los pergaminos y subió a la habitación, se sentía extraño y sin ganas de hacer nada, sentía que ni siquiera podría dormir aquella noche, todos sus amigos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, Harry se sentó junto a la ventana, observando hacia el cielo nocturno de la noche, pensando en lo que sucedería al día siguiente cuando se cruzara nuevamente con aquel rubio...

Continuara...


	4. pensamientos

La li ho! xD volviiiii de nuevo O pensé que no había escrito nada de este capitulo, pero cuando revise me di cuenta que solo faltaba que pusiera "continuara" o.o en fin, espero que les guste este capi y que dejen review, ¡onegai! T.T como me envicio con esto xD no puedo creer que ahora, cuando hay algo de yaoi en una peli de verdad me emociono o.o bueno ya no los torturo mas xD no olviden dejarme un pequeño review T.T

Capitulo IV 

**pensamientos ** ….pausas….. _ sueños _

Eran las dos de la madrugada y cierto chico de cabellos negros estaba sentado frente a la ventana, observando aquel cielo inmenso y aquellas hermosas estrellas de la noche, hace una larga hora que se encontraba así, había tratado de conciliar el sueño varias veces, pero…aquellas escenas sucedidas hace unas horas no lo dejaban tranquilo, Harry se sentía totalmente confundido y aún se encontraba en cierto estado de shock, a cada instante rozaba con sus dedos, sus labios que ahora se encontraban fríos, sintiendo cierto escalofrío cada ves que los quitaba, **porque….¿¡porque lo hiciste malfoy?….si querrías burlarte de mi…¡lo hubieras hecho de otra forma! ** Harry estaba seguro de que su enemigo lo había hecho solo para vengarse por haber intervenido en su pelea…¿pero porque de esa forma, ¿porque jugar de esa manera, la mente de Harry estaba confundida, se sentía deprimido, se sentía…usado….en esos momentos se abrazó a si mismo, como tratando de consolarse, felizmente amanecería dentro de pocas horas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien…en esos momentos quisiera que nunca amaneciera, así no tendría que ver de nuevo a ese chico de cabellos rubios…Harry se apoyó contra la fría pared de la habitación, ¿que podría hacer, si Ron y Hermione se enteraban de eso, de seguro armarían un gran alboroto, eso de que alguien del mismo sexo te bese…es algo para traumar a cualquiera, lo malo era que no solo se trataba de cualquier chico…¡estábamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, ¡su peor enemigo después de voldemort y snape, el chico oculto su rostro entre los brazos, tratando de poder dormir, a pesar de que se sentía intranquilo por esos pensamientos, era la primera ves que sentía tanto miedo, tenía temor de que los demás se enteraran...pero...¿desde cuando le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, aunque por momentos luchaba por no caer, dentro de pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido, quien sabía las cosas que sucederían al amanecer, la noche transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos, una ves que los rayos del sol entraran por la ventana de la habitación, Harry fue despertado por la voz de su amigo, quien se había sorprendido al encontrarlo dormido en ese lugar.

- ¿Harry?….¡Harry despierta!

- eh….

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver a su amigo observándolo con preocupación, no se había dado cuenta, pero se había quedado dormido sentado sobre el suelo, Harry sentía como su espalda le dolía, la cabeza le dolía ligeramente por haberse quedado hasta tarde, lentamente se puso de pie.

- ¿que te sucedió, ¿porque estabas dormido en el suelo, preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- eh yo…pues, tenía calor y….

- ¿calor, pero si estamos en pleno otoño.

- ya, no es nada….es que me quede leyendo hasta tarde y me quede dormido.

- ¿y el libro?

- pues…..

- en estos días has estado actuando de una manera rara, dijo su amigo mirándolo con intriga.

- eh...¡bajemos a desayunar, ¡derrepente me entro mucha hambre!.

- si tu lo dices...

para total alivio, Ron se quedó callado y no preguntó nada mas, la verdad aparecerse por el gran comedor era lo último que quería hacer Harry, en ese momento se cambiaba de ropa con cierto fastidio, pero después de todo...analizando la situación, nadie había visto aquella escena, y al menos que Draco gritara en medio del gran comedor lo que había hecho, nadie se enteraría, Harry sintió cierto escalofrío al pensar eso, pero después de cambiarse y de buscar sus cosas, se dirigió junto a Ron hacia el gran comedor, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo a decir verdad , **como lo supuse, nadie lo sabe...al menos malfoy tuvo la sensatez de no hablar...** pensó sintiéndose mas relajado, una ves que llegaron se encontraron con Hermione y Giny, quienes arreglaban algunos asuntos del diario.

- Buenos días Harry, dijo Giny con una sonrisa y apartando algunos pergaminos del asiento.

- Buenos días Giny...Hermione...

Casi no hablaron mucho durante el desayuno, aquel día los de sexto tendrían su primer examen y la mayoría se encontraba repasando, Harry no había tenido ni tiempo para abrir su libro, si no hubiera sido por Hermione, ni siquiera hubiera acabado con sus deberes, todos sus compañeros estaban nerviosos y algunos no podían ni comer por aquella presión, pero en ese momento, aquellas cosas no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo a Harry, desde que había entrado al gran comedor, no había visto a otra parte donde no fuera su misma mesa, sentía que si veía a otro lado...en especial por donde se encontraban los de slytherin, perdería aquella poca tranquilidad que había podido conseguir.

- ¿sucede algo Harry, preguntó Hermione al verlo con aquella actitud tan extraña.

- no..nada...solo es el examen de hoy...

- Espero que hallas estudiado, de seguro Snape nos pondrá algo difícil.

- si...

**Ojalá fuese el examen...creo que ni eso logra ponerme mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy...**, pensó Harry una ves que se levantaron para ir a las clases de snape, un momento...¿¡snape, ¡lo había olvidado completamente, a pesar de que su amiga se lo había mencionado, no lo había recordado, Harry sintió como todo el estomago se le revolvía con solo recordar las clases dobles con slytherin, solo se limitó a salir rápidamente del gran comedor, **trágame tierra** , Harry ahora se sentía el doble de nervioso que antes, en algunos minutos mas, se encontraba sentado en la ultima fila con Ron y Hermione, oculto totalmente detrás de su libro de pociones, cuanto le hubiera gustado poder llevar la capa de la invisibilidad a clases, y mas al ver a los de la otra casa entrando por la puerta, snape llegó con su habitual mirada despreciable y se paro en frente de la clase.

- ¡silencio, ¡el examen va a dar comienzo!

Rápidamente con un movimiento de la varita repartió los exámenes, todos empezaron una ves que snape los amenazara con expulsarlos si alguien se atrevía a copiar, tanto como Ron y Hermione parecían nerviosos, pero nada comparado a pansy, quien estaba sentada en los primeros asientos, se le veía nerviosa y enfadada, por mas que veía alrededor, Harry no encontraba a cierto rubio, ¿dónde estaba, ¿acaso no iba a dar el examen?...

- ¡potter, ¡si sigues viendo a otro lugar que no sea tu examen, te expulsare del salón, dijo snape con voz amenazante.

- ¿qué le sucede a Harry?

- esta muy raro hoy, dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Lo peor de todo era que aquel examen parecía estar escrito en chino, ya podía ver la "linda" calificación que sacaría, **condenado malfoy, ojalá nunca mas aparecieras** , pensó Harry, quien por poco y sale corriendo una ves que snape recogiera los pergaminos, cuando salía con sus amigos, escucho de casualidad una conversación que lo dejo intrigado.

- ¿¡dices que malfoy no dio el examen porque se sentía mal, dijo pansy con un tono de voz preocupado.

- si, dijo que había hablado con snape y que le había dicho que podía dar el examen después.

- creo que se me paso la mano...

- ¿qué?

- ¡nada, ¡nos vemos luego!

Harry pudo ver a pansy alejarse rápidamente por el corredor, ¿así que malfoy se sentía mal?...si hubiera sido el quien hubiera pedido permiso a snape para faltar al examen, de seguro lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos a la china, en esos momentos se dirigió junto a sus amigos a la clase de transformaciones, mientras tanto, en cierta habitación de slytherin, malfoy se encontraba recostado boca arriba en su cama, con la mirada perdida, aun no entendía porque había cometido semejante idiotez, ** ¿¡porque hice eso, ¿¡porque?** , el rubio se sentía enfadado consigo mismo, pero por otro lado, se sentía muy intrigado...recordaba que en esos momentos, había sentido como si alguien le ordenara algo, como si alguien le hubiera dicho..."saca lo que hay en el interior de tu alma"...aquello era lo mas extraño, ¿y si alguien lo había hechizado, no...no podía ser, todo aquello solo eran tonterías, malfoy molesto consigo mismo se puso de pie dispuesto a salir, estaba muy aburrido y además dentro de poco tendría clase de adivinación, sabía que tenía permiso de snape y del director para tomarse aquel día libre, pero ya no soportaba mas, así que en ese momento salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, cuando le faltaba poco para llegar, sintió escalofríos al ver a cierto chico de lentes y cabello negro, Harry tenía una expresión molesta porque a medio camino había recordado que no traía sus libros de transformaciones, la profesora le había dado tiempo para ir a buscarlos, pero jamás imagino encontrarse con su peor pesadilla, **no puede ser...malfoy...¿por qué me siento así?...¿por qué siento algo extraño en el estomago?..**., pensó el chico en el momento de cruzarse con el, por un momento se sintió aliviado de que no le dijera nada, pero...al estar a unos diez pasos de el, escuchó su voz que lo obligo a detenerse...

- Potter...quiero hablar contigo...

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo...por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo otras cosas que hacer...

- ¡vas a escucharme quieras o no!

- ¿y quien me obligara?...¿acaso tu?

- no me obligues potter...

- tengo que regresar a clases, así que no me molestes...

Harry le dio la espalda dispuesto a seguir su camino, derrepente se sentía muy avergonzado y su corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, no quería ver ni hablar con malfoy, con solo recordar aquel beso...pero apenas uno avanzado dos pasos, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo impidiéndole seguir.

- ¡déjame malfoy, ¡tengo que ir a clases, dijo Harry sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

- ¡me vas a escuchar!

- ¡dime, ¿¡que cosa quieres que escuche?...¡habla de una ves!

- es...es sobre lo sucedió ayer...yo...

- ayer no sucedió nada malfoy...nada...¿entiendes?.

Harry sentía que empezaba a temblar, ¿¡desde cuando le sucedía eso, ¿¡desde cuando malfoy lo ponía tan nervioso, lentamente fue volteando y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Draco quería aclararle las cosas, pero en ese momento solo se quedó en silencio observándolo también, no había absolutamente nadie en el corredor, en ese momento ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero después de algunos segundos, Harry totalmente fastidiado consigo mismo, se soltó y empezó a alejarse sin decir ni una palabra, fue un alivio que malfoy no lo siguiera nuevamente, el chico estaba muy confundido por las cosas que estaban sucediendo en esos días, una ves que recogiera sus libros regreso a las clases, lo único que obtuvo aquella mañana fue conseguir mucho trabajo extra por culpa de estar divagando entre sus pensamientos, tanto snape como la profesora de transformaciones, le habían llamado la atención, Harry se sentía muy agotado...tanto que después de clases se quedó dormido, lo peor de todo...era que hasta sus propios sueños lo empezaban a atormentar también...

_Otra ves se encontraba en los pasadizos de la escuela...caminando sin saber a donde se dirigía, podía ver a través de las grandes ventanas del castillo, como los copos de nieve caían lentamente, era extraño...¿copos de nieve en el otoño?...Harry observaba a todos lados, pero sabía que se encontraba solo de nuevo, esta ves no sentía miedo...pero aquel vacío que sentía en el interior lo fastidiaba totalmente, caminaba lentamente sin quitar la vista de aquellos copos de nieve que caían silenciosamente, en eso...al ver a una persona a lo lejos se detuvo...no sabía porque, pero al ver aquel cabello rubio y aquellos ojos, sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de el..._

_- ¿tu?..._

_Harry quiso alejarse, pero aquella persona le extendió una mano...indicándole con la mirada que se acercara, el chico de cabellos negros no podía moverse, con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes lo observaba con temor..., ¿qué hacer, no entendía porque aquella persona se encontraba ahí...¿por qué solo el?...pero después de algunos segundos, lentamente fue acercándose hacia...paso por paso...aún con aquella mirada de desconfianza..._

_- ¿por qué tu?...¿por qué?...¿qué me sucede contigo?..._

_Una ves que llegó junto a el, Harry pudo sentir aquella presencia tan perturbadora...no tenía valor para acercarse mas, a pesar de que lo deseaba tanto..¿lo deseaba?...al sentir unas manos deslizándose por su cintura...sintió como todos aquellos pensamientos se iban borrando, en esos momentos solo se apoyó en el pecho de aquel chico de cabellos rubios, se sentía demasiado bien...demasiado protegido...quería decir tantas cosas, pero no podía, simplemente quería disfrutar de ese momento lo mas que pudiese, aunque después de algunos segundos, levantó la mirada con temor..._

_- ¿por qué me siento tan bien con mi peor enemigo?..._

_- no digas nada..._

_- pero..._

_-déjate...llevar..._

_¿déjate llevar, Harry sintió mucho temor de aquellas palabras, al sentir la suave mano del chico tocándole el rostro, se sonrojo ligeramente, lentamente fue acercándose a el...cada ves mas cerca, hasta casi poder sentir su respiración, hasta sentir como sus labios rozaban con los del chico..._

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry se despertó totalmente sobresaltado, ¿¡que rayos le sucedía, en esos momentos se sentó sobre la cama con la respiración agitada, aquel sueño había sido demasiado real, lo peor de todo era que había soñado con cierta persona a la que detestaba totalmente, Harry se paso una mano por los cabellos, estaba sudando y sentía mucho calor a pesar de que afuera corría un aire frío, **Creo que...me estoy volviendo loco, ¡tengo que acabar con todos esos pensamientos,** al observar en su reloj se dio cuenta de que recién iban a ser las ocho de la noche, la cena se serviría dentro de diez minutos, Harry recordó que casi no había comido nada en todo el día, todo por estar pensando en aquella situación, rápidamente se puso de pie y salió hacia la sala común, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se encontraban en el gran comedor, solo algunos pocos estaban aún en la sala, terminando sus deberes del día, ni Ron ni Hermione estaban, tampoco Gini ni sus amigos de habitación, solo cierto chico de cabellos claros se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, Harry trató de aparentar calma y se sentó en un sofá cerca de el.

- si sigo así me volveré loco, dijo con cierta voz cansada.

- ah...Harry no te había visto...

- Hola Colin, ¿qué tal va el diario?...

- pues...

El chico había olvidado por algunos minutos lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero ahora que lo recordaba, sintió cierto escalofrío y cierta sensación rara en el estomago, Colin ocultó algo entre su túnica con una mirada nerviosa.

- ¿te sucede algo Colin?

- no..nada...creo que iré al gran comedor...

Harry se quedó intrigado al ver al chico salir rápidamente, era como si se hubiera espantado de solo verlo, pero lo ignoro completamente mientras abría su libro de Quiddich, aquella noche no tenía la mínima intención de bajar a cenar, derrepente el hambre parecía habérsele ido, prefería aprovechar aquel silencio para poder descansar, mientras tanto en los pasadizos del castillo, Colin caminaba rápidamente en dirección al gran comedor, después de recordar lo sucedido sentía que no podría ver a Harry nuevamente a la cara, por lo que con cierto nerviosismo avanzaba rápidamente, el chico se había quedado algo asustado por lo que había visto, pero estaba pensando seriamente en romper aquella foto que escondía, después de todo, no le gustaría dañar a Harry de ninguna manera, Colin se detuvo y sacó la foto, se quedó observándola por algunos segundos, ¿qué podría hacer, lo mejor era deshacerse de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de romperla, escucho los pasos de alguien, por temor a que lo descubrieran con nerviosismo quiso guardar la foto, pero esta cayo al suelo sin que se diera cuenta, Colin desapareció por los pasadizos, pero en ese momento aquella persona que pasaba por ahí, al verla la foto en el suelo, la recogió y al verla rápidamente la guardó en su bolsillo y desapareció por los corredores.

Continuara...


End file.
